


It's Just Like Taking Candy From An Assassin

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the very beginning of their relationship, Nyssa and Sara had disagreed on very little. One thing though that served as a constant source of argument was food. Nyssa preferred natural, organic and overall healthy foods and often argued that they gave her the necessary energy that she needed to train to the best of her ability. Sara, on the other hand, had other thoughts on the matter. She was obsessed with treating herself with greasy and sugary foods that were the trademark of America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Like Taking Candy From An Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Long time no see. I have been working on a new story for you guys but was recently struck with a horrific case of writer's block. So after deciding to take a break from that, I came up with this. I hope you enjoy it! *disclaimer* I do not own Arrow or Skittles

From the very beginning of their relationship, Nyssa and Sara had disagreed on very little. One thing though that was a constant source of argument was food.Nyssa preferred natural , organic and overall healthy foods and often argued that they gave her the necessary energy that she needed to train to the best of her ability. Sara, on the other hand, had other thoughts on the matter. She was obsessed with treating herself with greasy and sugary foods that were the trademark of America. There were often times when both girls would attempt to persuade the other that their favored foods were superior. On one such occasion, Sara walked eagerly toward the small apartment that she and Nyssa shared, carrying a small rectangular, rainbow colored package that contained her favorite fruit flavored candy. Upon entering the apartment, she found Nyssa sitting in the center of their couch, with her legs crossed and a red and black fleece blanket draped over them, a Stephen King novel in one hand, and a mug of warm green tea in the other.

“What miserable excuse for a food have you brought for me to try today Beloved?” Nyssa asked without taking her eyes off of the book.

Sara walked over and gave her a peck on the cheek before shaking her head. “You know, you take all of the fun out of trying to surprise you Nys.”

Nyssa smile mischievously and set her book down. “It may not be fun for you Habibti, but I find it quite amusing to foil your plans.” Sara threw the package at Nyssa, who happened to be taking a sip of her tea. She reached up and caught it with ease and took a moment to examine the bag. “Who in their right mind would name their product Skittles?”

“You can’t judge a book by its cover.” Sara teased as she took a seat next to Nyssa and pulled the blanket so that it covered her lap as well. Nyssa rolled her eyes and took another look at the candy.

“This has no nutritional value whatsoever. Why would you intentionally put this into your body?”

Sara snatched the bag from her hand and tore it open. “Oh shush, just try one.” She said, grabbing one of Nyssa’s hands and pouring a few of the candies into it. The brunette stared intently at the contents of her hand for a second before reaching for a green piece. She placed it in her mouth carefully and chewed it slowly.

Sara turned to face her and waited in quiet anticipation. “Hm. It has an interesting flavor. I wouldn’t say that it is quite green apple as the label suggests, but it isn’t offensive.”

“So… you like it then?” Sara asked, fighting back a laugh at how seriously her girlfriend was taking this.

“I would not use that particular term, but it is something I might consider consuming again in the future.”

“I’ll take that.” Sara said triumphantly.  
Nyssa tried one of each of the other flavors and reacted in a similarly to all of them. When she was done, she reached for another green one. “Woah there.” Sara said, putting her hand over Nyssa’s to stop her from eating it. Nyssa looked up at Sara and rose a single, perfectly plucked eyebrow. “The green ones are my favorite.”

Nyssa smirked. “Is that so?”

“Nyssa, I know that look. Don’t you dare.”

It was too late. Nyssa had already broken out of Sara’s grip and started bringing the candy to her mouth. “Mmm delicious.”

“Better now?” Sara asked, completely unamused.

Nyssa tilted her head to the side, as if to ponder the idea. “Actually, no.” She said, leaning over and taking the bag from Sara.

“Well played, but you have no idea what you’ve just done.”

Nyssa grinned. “Oh I believe I do. Care to fight me for the remaining pieces?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Sara said, already getting up from the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff, I know, but I couldn't help it. Did you like it? If you did, leave me a comment and a kudos. Also, if you have any ideas for other fics you would like me to write, leave me a message on tumblr @rosewilliams1736 or shoot me an email at rosewilliams1736@gmail.com
> 
> Until Next Time!  
> ~RoseWilliams15


End file.
